


Dancing In The Rain

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Annoyed Misha, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Puddle Jumping, Rain, jensen gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine your OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night"Sure, playing in the rain is fun, until Jensen gets sick.





	Dancing In The Rain

Misha and Jensen finish up on the busy set of Supernatural, and they decided to go to dinner just a few blocks from their shared apartment. They took a slow walk from the studios, on their way to Misha’s favourite café. Misha looked up to the sky, realizing it was rather grey looking. It definitely looked like it would rain. He looked over to Jensen who was adjusting his tie as he walked, probably undoing it.

“Hey, Jen, do you think it’s going to rain?" Misha said. Jensen chuckled, “Hopefully the rain will hold off until we get home…”

Misha somewhat agreed, and they continued walking until they reached the small café.

Dinner was delicious and they had been there about roughly an hour and a half, but when they walked outside of the café arm in arm, Misha was shocked when he saw it was pouring down with rain.

“See, Jen, I told you it was going to rain.” Misha scolded him.

Jensen just laughed, and without any warning, grabbed Misha and pulled him out into the rain, much to his dismay.

“Jensen, what are you doing…? We will get soaked.” Misha shouted.

Misha was grumpy at the weather for ruining their dinner, and especially mad at Jensen for thinking the rain would hold off. He looked at Jensen, well… Jensen was all giggly and absolutely loving the wet weather. Of course, he was…! Misha giggles when Jensen stands there and holds out his arms and embracing the rain. He was almost soaked, his jeans and normal plaid attire was soaked through, and his hair was dripping water, and matted down. He didn’t even seem to care, Jensen was having way too much fun to care. Misha giggled at him, as he watched him giggle and dance around in a little circle in the rain, his childish behaviour was just making it more entertaining. Misha quickly ducked under a canopy they came across, trying to keep himself out of the rain. He was already wet but didn’t want to get any more wet. They had work tomorrow and couldn’t afford a day off, too busy of a schedule. He watched Jensen keep jumping around in the rain, shaking his head.

“Jensen, you should really stop doing that. You are going to get sick.” Misha said with a scolding tone.

Jensen being Jensen, didn’t listen to a word Misha had said. Misha watched, as he fought to keep warm, but the wet clothes had already began to soak into his bones. Just as Misha was about to scold him again, Misha’s eyes go wide when he sees Jensen jump suddenly, and landing in a puddle, and a huge grin is thrown at him. As Jensen kept jumping in puddles, it finally got Misha to crack at his childish behaviour. Jensen stood there, as the rain kept pouring, soaking his clothes, but he held his hand out, and his eyes widened, winking at Misha quickly, and waited for him to take his hand. Misha tried so hard to resist, but he just couldn’t, and allowed Jensen to pull him out into the rain.

Jensen giggled at him, as the rain poured and poured over them, soaking them even more. Somehow Misha knew they were going to regret this, but at this moment that didn’t matter. Jensen suddenly broke into a run, and Misha began to run after him, his long coat flapping behind him as he did, trying to keep up with Jensen. Jensen jumped in every puddle until they reached their apartment.

When they finally reached their apartment, they were soaked through to the bone, so Misha tried to get them into their apartment as soon he can. As soon as they got in, he had a warm shower, to heat himself up again, and got into some warm bed clothes. When he returned to the kitchen, Jensen was leant against in his still wet clothes, sipping from a glass of whiskey.

“You should really change. You are so going to be sick tomorrow.” Misha teased.

“No, I won’t. I’ll be fine.” Jensen chuckled.

“We’ll see.” Misha whispered.

 

***The Next Morning***

Jensen woke up before Misha. He opened his eyes rather slowly, why did he feel hungover? He only had 2 wines at dinner, and half a glass of scotch when he got home. His head felt heavy, and his nose and chest felt congested. All of a sudden, he sneezed and followed with a groan. He had woken Misha up with the sneeze.

“You okay Jen?” Misha said quietly, voice thick with sleep.

He tried to move closer to Misha, but the movement made his head spin.

He groaned once again, “I think all that playing around in the rain, was a very, very, bad idea.” As he spoke, he wheezed, and sneezed once again.

He was sick, Misha knew he would get sick, just knew it. Misha rolled over and looked at the state of his boyfriend laying beside him.

“See… what did I tell you?” Misha teased gently.

“Ugh.” Jensen just groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Jen, honey”, Misha began, and he waited for Jensen to pull the blanket down, “I’m going to get up and make you some tea okay, you stay here in bed.” Misha said, leaning over to kiss Jensen’s forehead.

“No problem…” Jensen groaned again. Misha laughed, getting out of bed.

He returned a few minutes later, and Misha watched him take some Panadol and slowly drink his tea. Jensen then cuddled back into Misha, making himself comftable, murmured “I love you Mish," before promptly falling back asleep.

 

Jensen had definitely learnt his lesson from playing in the rain…


End file.
